


[PROMPT] Medusa Lamia w/ a Double Dick Ovipositor Mindbreaks Maka

by Izissia



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Read the title~ I got this as a prompt that I can't find right now. Self explanatory right?





	[PROMPT] Medusa Lamia w/ a Double Dick Ovipositor Mindbreaks Maka

“Ghrk..” Maka was no match for Medusa, and she knew it. Still, she clutched Soul in her palms, the mocking lamia let out a delighted laugh, the young meister stood, shaking just a little from the thrashing she was recieving.  
“Vector plate~” the blonde woman smirked. A series of arrows formed on the ground, Maka’s eyes dart along their directions. A circle formed around her, but why? The slithering, cruel medusa before her laps her lips as she leans her whole body forwards, and was launched by the jet black arrow. Obnoxiously fast, Maka tried her best to keep up. The lamia darted around her vision, spinning around her with ease beore she LAUNCHED forwards! Her whole body wrapping around Maka’s frame, an incredibly unpleasant fact.

“Hey!” the girl gasped as her whole legs were encased in lamia-tail, all the way up to her thighs, she went to swing her weapon, but the others arms wrapped across her upper body, pinning them to her side, and squeezing at her tits as well. “Get off!” she hissed.  
“Maka!” Soul cried, at the very least the meister had managed to cling onto him. The lamia’s body ground sensually into Maka’s rear, as it did the grip on the girls legs only grew tighter, squeezing and constricting her, the girl wanted to fall over, but couldn’t.  
“Now where would the fun in that be?” Medusa’s tongue trailed along her earlobe, Maka shuddered instinctively writhing pathetically within the older woman’s grip. Medusa kept one arm wrapped around Maka’s torso, the other slides down, beneath her skirt. The faintest sound of fabric against flesh can be heard as Maka’s modest thong was peeled from her. The Lamia’s hips lift softly, pushing right up beneath that skirt, the feel of something warmer, wetter and smoother than the firm creamy yellow scales fills Maka’s mind with horror.  
“You can’t!” she gasps feeling the bead like tip of a bright pink thing twitching against her cuntlips, another lift of Medusa’s hips, and that alien prick grinds between Mak’s asscheeks, and instead pushes against her doughy little rear, a second prick below, softly tickling against the girls cuntlips. Medusa’s fingers idly toy with the girls nub, teasing her clitty ever so gently as she smiled.  
“Oh, but I can~.” With a thrust, the entirty of Maka’s body was forced upwards and forwards, her eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared rigght up at the red and black scythe she gripped. She hissed, wordlessly, as she felt every individual ridge of those slender, pink dicks vanishing into her. It was like taking anal beads, not that she ever had~ Those cocks were acccented with thick, rounded orbs, that pushed in firmly, before the rest of the length slipped into her stretched holes without a struggle. Each time a fat bead kissed against her rear, her cunt, always bigger than the last, it ground against her softly, before Medusa’s grip grows tighter all around her, and she thrusts forwards again. Forcing another soft gasp from Maka’s trembling face.  
“Maka! Stay strong!” Soul begged, the girl nodded her head as her pigtailed body was arched forwards, her mouth dangling open, made to stare up at the sky, her squirming had stopped, at least a little, just panting with every pleasurable orb her greedy holes swallowed down. Smack~ Medusa’s crotch kissed against her asscheeks with a pleasurable jolt of pain. Maka couldn’t believe it, she was hilted on those well lubricated dicks, stretched immensely by the bottom, final bead of each.  
Schloooorp~ The lamia began to wriggle her hips back, it was harder to take the fat beads than it was to give them back, but goodness did her holes not want to give. PWAP~ A wet popping sound filled the air as every thick, bigger-than-a-tennis-ball sized knot yanked out of her body. And.. THRUST~ Medusa started the process all over again, faster this time, more eager. Maka’s body flushed with arousal, her panting, gasping face blushing with need. She rocked her body back onto the coiling girl, her cunt growing wetter with every thrust, her delighted moans growing louder and louder.  
“I’m cumming~!” she cried, with little shame, her thighs spread apart within the Lamia’s encasing thighs, squirming within the fleshy prison she was swallowed practically whole by. Medusa squeezed her tighter as the meister’s fluids gushed around that first dick, and her asshole clamped with need as well. Soul choked, of course he would, watching Maka’s eyes roll as she came from being fucked like this! Medusa’s frantic pace had painted Maka’s asscheeks pink, not that anyone could see beneath her oodles of scaled flesh wrapping around Maka’s body.  
As her own dicks began to swell, twitching needily within Maka Albarn’s folds, the green eyed girls face lit up with desire, “Soul~! She’s going to cum inside of me!” her voice was that of a trashy, needy slut! Not the usual tone of hers! Those dicks convulse, hissing a thick, potent cumload right into Maka’s folds, each of those dicks spewing forth a gallon of lubricant to make the next part that little bit easier~ Maka squeals in delight as she was ‘bred’, though the best was yet to come!  
The very base of those bright pink dicks began to engorge, those thick knots growing fatter, and fatter as nobody could see, but Maka could most certainly feel her body getting stretched beyond its limits~ Thick, incredible eggs forced from the bottom of those ovipositors further and further along that dick. She could feel each individual working its way along that shaft, bulging out Medusa’s twitching dicks, fatter and fatter that dick swelled before it reached the tip and was forced from the Lamia’s body, right into her willing breedbitch. “Haaaah~” Maka was held like this for what felt like hours, feeling in intimiate detail how each and every one of Medusa’s young impregnated her ass and cunt. She loved it~.  
Finally, once Medusa was good and done with her she simply unfurled in one smooth motion. Thud~ Maka’s knees hit the floor. Then her palms did. She heaved in delight, the lubricant 'cum’ that was gushed into her body spilling from her cunt and asshole. Her stretched folds stuffed full of eggs till her belly bulged. She remained there, writhing in delight atop of soul. Waving her doggystyle ass towards the delighted Medusa. The meister turned incubator couldn’t help but moan.


End file.
